


SiX Incorrect Quotes

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Family Humour, Funny, Incorrect Quotes, aramour, katanna, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: I got bored and didn't want to work on a real fic
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. 1

**Catalina** : I hate everyone

**Jane** : Everyone?

**Catalina** : I hate everyone but my beautiful, perfect girlfriend

**Jane** : Aw, I love you too.....It is me right?

**Catalina** : * _exasperated_ * Yes, its you

**Jane** : Aw, I love you too

**Anne** : * _wheezing_ *

**Anna** : * _recording_ *


	2. 2

**Anne** : I have an idea-

**Jane** : No

**Anne** : But -

**Kat** : No

**Anne** : You don't even know what -

**Anna** : No

**Anne** : Come on -

**Catalina** : No

_*five minutes later*_

**Anne** : Just -

**Everybody** : NO

__________________

* _alone_ *

**Anne** : I wanted to go grocery shopping early.........


	3. 3

**Jane** : I left to go pick Kat up from school for ten minutes

 **Jane** : And this is what I come back to.

**Anne** : It's not my fault

**Catalina** : You pulled the microwave out of the wall and put it in the oven with sausage in the microwave so it would cook faster

**Anne** : And it did!

**Catalina** : You also destroyed the kitchen because everything caught on fire

**Anne** : But the sausage cooked faster

**Jane** : ........

**Kat** : * _walks_ _in_ *

 **Kat** : * _sees_ _the_ _kitchen_ *

 **Kat** : * _turns right back around and leaves_ *


	4. 4

**Kat** : This is the scariest moment of both of my lives

**Anna** : I feel like the world is ending

**Jane** : I'm so scared right now

**Cathy** : * _walks in_ * What's wrong?

**Kat** : * _whispering_ * Anne and Catherine are sitting together....and laughing

**Catalina and Anne** : * _laughter_ *

**Cathy** : * _fear_ *

_*ten minutes later*_

**Anne** : Fuck you!

**Catalina** : I swear to god I will fucking kill you Boleyn!

**Jane** : Oh good, we're alright now, things are normal again


	5. 5

**Guy** : * _to_ _Kat_ * Hey-

**Jane** : I will literally follow you home, and gut you when you sleep

**Kat** : * _mouthing_ * you should just go

**Guy** : * _walking_ _away_ * she dropped her wallet.......

_*ten days later*_

**Guy** : Yeah

**Anne** : I heard you messed with my baby cousin

**Guy** : Wait-

**Catalina** : I would stay away if I were you

**Anna** : If you ever come near her again I swear-

**Cathy** : Did you steal her wallet?

**Guy** : i DiDnT dO aNyThInG

**Jane** : YOU STOLE HER WALLET DIDNT YOU-

**Kat** : * _fond_ _exasperation_ *


	6. 6

**Catalina** : So everyday I wake up, get ready, go downstairs, help Jane. And then I go back upstairs and chant to myself of how I can be better.

**Jane** : That's really positive!

**Catalina** : Because if I don't do better then everyone will leave me, and hate me, and cheat on me. So I have to be good enough.

**Jane** : Wait - nO

**Anne** : So obviously I'm a slut, so I slut shame myself as a wake-up alarm -

**Cathy** : B i t c h. You didn't nothing wrong, you are perfect, that man whore was the one who fucked shit up, don't be lyin' to yourself in the morning because I wil personally come in there and s m o t h e r you in affection and the tRuTh of how you -

**Jane** : Hahahaha I'll shut up now

**Catalina** : Why

**Jane** : Because I have to clean, and cook and - *lists every job*

**Catalina** : Wtf no. I'll do half, you do the other half, you perfect human being.

**Anna** : I'm so ugly

**Kat** : The fuck

**Anna** : Better go work out

**Kat** : HAHAHAHA N O P E, we gonna have a talk about self worth and you are priceless

**Kat** : It was my fault

**Everyone** **(but Kat)** : * _chaotic disagreement*_

**Cathy** : I should've died like the rest of you guys.....

**Anne** : And this is when I tackle you to the ground and refuse to let go until you negate that statement-


	7. 7

**Anne** : I still can't believe Catalina likes them......

**Jane** : Likes who?

**Catalina** : Anne

 **Catalina** : Don't

**Kat** : Catalina likes someone

**Anna** : I heard something about a crush

**Cathy** : I already know about this

**Catalina** : Wha - how?!

**Cathy** : Anne told me three seconds after she left

**Anne** : Whoops

**Jane** : I'm sorry who does Catti like?

**Anne** : Wait

 **Anne** : Seriously?

**Catalina** : Anne shut up

**Cathy** : I believe the words used to describe them were the most beautiful, smart, perfect human being in the entire universe

**Jane** : * _heartbreak_ *

**Kat** : Wait I thought we were all joking when we were asking who it was

**Anna** : I was

**Catalina** : Is Jane the only person who doesn't know?

**Anne** : Yes

**Cathy** : She can't keep a secret

**Jane** : Who is it?

**Catalina** : Don-

**Anne** : It's literally you Jane, she likes you

* _silence_ *

**Catalina** : I don't even know who to kill at this point


	8. 8

**Anne** : So I like someone

**Kat** : It's Cathy

**Anne** : She's really nice

**Kat** : It's Cathy

**Anne** : Loves to read

**Catalina** : * _in her room_ * It's Cathy

**Anne** : She's the perfect size for holding

**Jane** : Cathy

**Anne** : I just love her so much

**Cathy** : It's me

**Anne** : How do you know?

**Cathy** : You literally threw a party with a huge banner that read - I'm in love with Cathy Parr

**Anne** : Oh yeah


	9. 9

**Anne** : Remember that one time you said I was your best friend

**Catalina** : No

**Jane** : That was me

**Anna** : How do you even confuse those two

**Anne:** It's not that hard!

**Jane** : I'm blonde

**Catalina** : I'm a brunette

**Jane** : I'm short

**Catalina** : I'm tall

**Jane** : I'm nice

**Catalina** : I'm not

**Jane** : I like dogs

**Catalina** : I like cats

**Jane** : I'm your cousin

**Catalina** : I'm not

**Jane** : I've never bitch slapped you in public

**Catalina** : I have

**Jane** : I've never tried to convince the cook to poison you

**Catalina** : I have

**Jane** : I stop you from jumping off the roof onto the trampoline

**Catalina** : I don't

**Jane** : I've never tried to run you over

**Catalina** : I have

**Anne** : .......

**Anna** : Y'all got issues


	10. 10

** Would you attack Anne Boleyn? **

\-------------------------------------------

**Catalina** : I would definitely attack Anne

**Anne** : Believable

**Anna** : Depends on what she did

**Anne** : Fair

**Kat** : Nah, I'm not strong enough to win

**Anne** : I taught you well

**Cathy** : Normally no, but if she takes my book from me I will throw hands

**Anne** : It was one time, and it will never happen again

**Jane** : I would never

**Anne** : Didn't you try to yank my hair out the other day when you thought I was flirting with Aragon?

**Jane** : I would definitely

**Anna** : * _in the back_ * why is no one focusing on the fact that she did that when she and Aragon aren't dating....


	11. 11

**Anne** : Hey Jane where are my heelies

**Jane** : I don't know

**Kat** : * _suspicion_ *

**Anna** : You always know

**Cathy** : Are you dying?

**Anne** : Jane are you alright?

**Jane** : I'm fine, I just don't know where you're heelys are, ask Catti.

**Anne** : Why

**Jane** : She cleaned yesterday

\---------------------------------------

* _alone_ *

**Catalina** : I sent them to the dump

* _shrugs_ *

**Catalina** : She painted my room green for the last time


	12. 12

**Anna** : I accidentally ruined Cathy's book

**Catalina** : * _gets up and leaves taking Jane with her_ *

**Jane** : * _drives away_ *

**Anne** : What happened?

**Kat** : * _walks in*_

**Anna** : I accidentally ruined Cathy's book

**Beheaded Cousins:** CODE RED, OH SHIT HIDE

**Anna** : ???????

**Cathy** : Hey where's my book?

**Anna** : Um, about that-

**Cathy** : I was at the climax of the plot so it's really important that I find it

**Anna** : ........I don't know

**Cathy** : Alright, thanks

**Anna** : * _leaves the book on the couch and leaves_ *

\---------------------------------------

_*few hours later*_

**Cathy** : WHO THE FUCK RUINED MY BOOK

**Everyone (but Anna)** : ANNA

**Anna** : FUCK YOU * _proceeds to die*_


	13. 13

**Kat** : * _wishing_ * I want a best friend, the nicest best friend in the world, an absolute angel

**Anne** : * _demonic laughing_ *

**Anne** : Remember that one time I was straight

**Kat** : No

**Anne** : Exactly

**Kat** : I am an absolute angel, I would never prank you mum

**Anne** : _*in the timeout corner*_ IT WAS YOUR IDEA

**Kat** : * _100% at fault_ * I wouldn't

**Everyone (but Anne)** : *believes her*

**Catalina** : Who

**Kat** : Who what?

**Catalina** : W h o

**Kat** : ????

**Catalina** : My entire room is covered in green glitter and if somebody doesn't tell me this instant I will tell Jane what has occurred

**Kat** : It's green

**Catalina** : ......you're right. ANNE-

________________

**Kat** : It was me


	14. 14

**Catalina** : Me and Anne hate each other

**Anne** : * _nodding in agreement_ *

_*twenty seconds later*_

**Anne** : OW

**Catalina** : What happened? Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?

**Anne** : No, I'm fine, can you carry me to my room though?

**Catalina** : Of course

_*a week later*_

**Catalina** : * _upset_ *

**Anne** : What happened?

**Catalina** : Someone mentioned that I was ugly

**Anne** : Who, where, when, how can I kill them-

**Jane** : Should I be jealous or relieved?

**Anna** : Remember when they said they hated each other

**Kat** : They have a bromance going on

**Catalina** and Anne: WE DO NOT, WE HATE EACH OTHER

**Cathy** : Look at them cling to their hate, the refusal to accept they're best friends astounds me

**Catalina** : SDFHDSKJHFSDUO N O -


	15. 15

** Anne schooling everyone on their sexuality **

**Catalina** : I'm in love with Jane

**Anne** : Everybody knows that but Jane

**Jane** : I'm straight

**Anne** : Lol nope

**Anna** : I'm lesbian

**Anne** : Correct

**Kat** : I hate men

**Anne** : Same

**Cathy** : I liked girls

**Anne** : Indeed

**Cathy** : Specifically one's with green eyes

**Anne** : Okay -

**Cathy** : And raven hair

**Anne** : What-

**Cathy** : And have been beheaded

**Anne** : Literally-

**Cathy** : And are named Anne

**Anne** : .....

 **Anne** : W h y


	16. 16

**Anna** : Who wants to run with me

**Catalina** : Sure

**Jane** : No thank you

**Kat** : I dunno

**Cathy** : You're funny if you thought I was every going to leave this house, this is my anti-social cave, I live here, I am a bat, an owl, a woman of dark, I live in my room with my computer, the light is the enemy, exercise is the enemy -

**Anne** : Please?

**Cathy** : ......

 **Cathy** : Let me get my shoes


	17. 17

**Kat** : Mum's acting weird

**Cathy** : She is?

**Anna** : Last week she left abruptly at seven pm to pick up her dry cleaning

**Cathy** : So?

**Anne** : Who the fuck picks up their dry cleaning at seven pm?

**Anna** : Why did she have her clothes dry cleaned?

**Anne** : .......

**Kat** : I don't feel like that's the suspicious part of that

**Anna** : What do you mean

**Cathy** : Maybe the part where she left in the middle of the night to go get dry cleaning

**Anna** : Oh

**Catalina** : Maybe she's getting something to surprise you guys

**Kat** : Why aren't you jealous? Don't you like mum? She's clearly dating someone!

**Anna** : Yeah!

**Parrlyn** : * _thinking_ * Catalina left twenty minutes later to go grocery shopping

**Anne** : Oh my god

**Cathy** : Kat, stand down

**Kat** : Why?! She needs to be reacting!

**Jane** : * _walks in_ *

 **Jane** : What are you yelling about?

**Kat** : Who are you dating?! Catalina deserves to know!

**Catalina** : Why are you bringing me into it?

**Anna** : You've been acting weird!

**Catalina** : * _struggling to not laugh_ * Yeah, what have you been up to?

**Jane** : Seriously Lina?

**Everyone (but Jane)** : * _chaotic accusations_ *

**Jane** : IM DATING CATALINA, AND SHE IS BEING A LITTLE SHIT AND ENCOURAGING THIS MADNESS

**Catalina** : *bursts into laughter*

* _silence_ *

**Kat** : I don't know who to be mad at anymore


	18. 18

** Parrlyn **

**Cathy** : Why do you have a fishing pole

**Anne** : So I can catch the prettiest girl

 **Anne** : * _carefully hooks Cathy's shirt_ *

 **Anne** : Caught her

**Cathy** : I refuse

**Anne** : Please

**Cathy** : Okay

**Anne** : I will never surrender

**Cathy** : If you don't surrender I'll take your heelys

**Anne** : And?

**Cathy** : No cuddles or kisses or -

**Anne** : oKaY you had me at cuddles

**Catalina** : Cathy control your girlfriend

**Cathy** : I don't control her, she sometimes takes my advice and let's me guide her, she controls me

**Kat** : Cathy you're my hero

**Cathy** : Why

**Catalina** : You got Anne to stop letting pigeons in the house


	19. 19

** KatAnna **

**Kat** : I want * _insert something here_ *

**Anna** : Okay

**Anna** : I'm ugly

**Kat** : Let's go to the mirror, look in the mirror now

**Anna** : Okay?

**Kat** : * _puts picture of Henry on mirror_ *

 **Kat** : Compare

_*five seconds later*_

**Anna** : Never mind, I'm nod ugly

**Kat** : It was my fault

**Anna** : Nope

**Kat** : But -

**Anna** : N o p e

**Kat** : Let me -

**Anna** : NOPE

**Jane** : Let's have a talk

**Kat** : What about?

**Jane** : This glitter bomb that just exploded on me and Catalina while we were trying to - do something

**Anne** : Oh my god it exploded on you during sex

**Jane** : Anne go away

**Anna** : It was me

**Anne** : DON'T LET KAT BULLY YOU INTO TAKING THE BLAME

**Anna** : It was me

____________________

**Kat** : There was a plan made before we put it there. Anna would take the fall, I would cuddle with her for an entire week whenever she wanted


	20. 20

** Aramour **

**Catalina** : So I brought us here today to talk about Jane

**Anne** : Is this a 'we need to treat her better' or 'I want to gush'

**Catalina** : Little bit of both

**Kat** : You were saying

**Jane** : Okay we've got to talk about this

**Catalina** : About what?

**Jane** : You've done all of my jobs for the last month

**Catalina** : You're my Queen, I'm your servant, doing whatever you need

**Jane** : Love, I'm so bored

**Catalina** : But you deserve to rest

**Jane** : And you are trying to vacuum with a duster

**Catalina** : ....

**Catalina** : * _is sad_ *

**Jane** : * _magically appears_ *

**Catalina** : How-

**Jane** : I want someone who will love me, and won't yell at me, and will cuddle me, and will let me speak my mind.

**Catalina** : * _taking notes_ *

**Catalina** : Nobody loves me

**Jane** : Incorrect

**Catalina** : Obviously I'm not good enough, everybody who's 'loved' me has left me

**Jane** : Okay well now I have to love you to death

**Catalina** : Wait-

**Anne** : I dare you to hug Aragon

**Aramour** : * _hugs_ *

**Catalina** : * _touch deprived panic_ *

**Jane** : * _gay panic_ *

**Catalina** : Do you love me?

**Jane** : We've been married for ten years, yes I love you

**Catalina** : Are you sure?

**Jane** : Wha - Yes I'm sure!

**Catalina** : If you say so

**Jane** : What is even happening -


	21. 21

**Jane & Anna:** Corona Virus

**Cathy and Catalina** : Covid-19

**Anne and Kat** : Boomer Removers


	22. 22

**Peeling Banana's**

**Catherine and Cathy** : * _peel it themselves_ *

**Jane** : * _uses a fork and knife_ *

**Anna** : * _asks someone else_ *

**Kat** : * _doesn't try_ *

**Anne** : * _eats it whole_ *


	23. 23

**Can I copy your homework?**

**Jane** : I'll help you

**Cathy** : Sure

**Kat** : Bold of you to assume I did the homework

**Anna** : Lol, nope

**Anne** : There was homework?

**Catalina** : * _Read_ *


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an incorrect quote

**Ladies,**

**If he's:**

_\- Tall_

_\- Large_

_\- Supreme head of the Church of England_

_\- Globally Revered_

_\- Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that beard_

**Then he's not your man.**

**He's King Henry VIII, and you should probably run**


	25. 25

**Anne: *rolls over in bed***

**Anne: *whispering*** I've had like, 75 chicken nuggets

 **Cathy:** .......


	26. 26

**Jane:** There's a package!

**Anna:** What is it?

**Kat:** It's heavy

**Catalina:** It's from your dad Anne

**Anne:** Probably his disappointment


	27. 27

**Cathy** : * _raises hand for high five_ *

**Kat** : I can't reach

**Cathy** : You're an entire foot taller than me

**Kat** : I can't REACH

**Cathy** : Wh-

**Kat** : IM AS TALL AS MY SELF ESTEEM


	28. 28

**Cathy:** You know, Anna gives Kat flowers everyday. I wish you'd do that

**Anne:** Oh, okay

_*the next day*_

**Anne:** * _gives Kat flowers*_

**Kat:** _*is confused*_

**Anne:** I know, I'm confused too


	29. 29

**Jane** : I'm too short to kiss my girlfriend, what should I do?

**Anna** : Punch her in the stomach. When she bends over in pain, kiss her.

**Kat** : Tackle her

**Cathy** : Dump her

**Anne** : Kick her in the shin

**Catalina** : NO TO ALL OF THOSE JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN


	30. 30

**Cathy** : So I'm walking down the hall and I see this pretty girl right?

**Cathy** : So naturally I gay panic for a second before tell myself to get my shit together, because there's a pretty girl in the hall.

**Cathy** : So I walk up to her, and I'm all like 'you're cute'

**Cathy** : And she turns to me and says

**Cathy** : 'Cathy we've been married for two years, and you do this everyday.'

**Anne** : It's gotten annoying


	31. 31

**Jealousy problems**   
  


**Catalina** : I can get jealous, extremely jealous even, but i usually calm down after I've - um - proved that Jane only wants me

**Anne** : YEAH AND NONE OF US GET ANY SLEEP WHILE YOU TWO ARE AT IT  
  


**Anne** : I just bitch slap whoever is making me jealous and make out with Cathy

**Catalina** : Once it was me, but I think she just wanted to slap me  
  


**Anna** : Don't get jealous, I get protective. There's a difference

**Jane** : She just threatens to fuck whoever is flirting with Kat up  
  


**Kat** : Eh, depends. But it's usually me attaching myself to Anna

**Cathy** : The most mellow reaction ever  
  


**Cathy** : It's a rare sighting

**Kat** : I've never seen it happen  
  


**Jane** : I'm not allowed to talk about what happens when I get jealous due to legal reasons

**Anna** : She almost murdered a girl who kissed Catalina, and was charged with assault, she barely got them to drop the charges

**Beheaded Cousins + Cathy** : * _looks at Catalina_ *

**Catalina** : I'm also not allowed to talk about it for legal reasons


	32. 32

**Kat** : I'm pretty sure I was just scammed

**Cathy** : Knowing you, you probably were

**Kat** : I'm telling you this because I need you to go get my money back

**Cathy** : Why do I have to do it?

**Kat** : Because Anne's the one that scammed me

**Cathy** : ......the most alarming thing from this situation is, that i'm not surprised


	33. 33

**Catalina** : So I thought to myself, be patient.

**Anne** : * _walks in_ *

**Catalina** : Well I've reached my limit


	34. 34

**Anne** : Has anyone ever told you that you're eyes are gorgeous?

**Catalina** : ????

**Anne** : I bet you're an amazing kisser

**Cathy** : Is this actually happening

**Catalina** : Stop it

**Anne** : Only if you let me take you out

**Catalina** : I know you're doing this to annoy me

**Anne** : Maybe we could even take back to the bedroom if it goes well enough

**Catalina** : If you don't stop, I'll tell Jane

**Anne** : Pfft you wouldn't

**Kat** : Don't take this bet Anne

**Anna** : D o n t

**Catalina** : JANE, ANNE JUST ASKED TO DATE ME AND HAVE SEX

**Anne** : ....ah shit

**Jane** : * _incoherent screams of rage_ *

**Catalina** : Actually, maybe I'll help you escape, she seems angrier than I thought she'd be-


End file.
